pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Typhlosion (Aura)
|location=Johto Route 33 |evolution=2 |epnum=TBA |epname=''Good 'Quil Hunting'' |numeps1=TBA |numeps2=TBA |firststagename=Cyndaquil |secondstagename=Quilava |firstevoep=TBA |firstevoname=''Nice Pryce, Baby'' |secondevoep=TBA |secondevoname=TBA |prevonum=155 |evo1num=156 |evo2num=157 |current=In rotation |enva1=Kayzie Rogers |enva2=Bill Rogers |java1=Yūji Ueda |java2=Yūji Ueda |java3=TBA }} Ash's Typhlosion was the third Pokémon that Ash caught during his travels through Johto, and the nineteenth Pokémon Ash gained. History Johto Cyndaquil was captured by Pokémon Hunter Rico, who intended to use him to capture other rare Pokémon. Cyndaquil was soon set free by Ash, and he helped Ash by unleashing a powerful flamethrower at Rico, knocking him out long enough for Officer Jenny to arrest him. Afterwards, Ash asked if Cyndaquil would like to join his team, to which Cyndaquil was more than happy to do, realizing that Ash could help him use his fire-type moves. Ash would later use Cyndaquil in his gym battle against the Azalea Town Gym Leader Bugsy and his Butterfree, but Ash soon recalled Cyndaquil in favor of Heracross. Ash would later bring out Cyndaquil to battle against Bugsy's Scizor, and after warming up, Cyndaquil managed to win. Later, when dealing with a pack of Houndour, Cyndaquil did his best to help. Some days later, Cyndaquil and the others were let out of their Balls. When Ash decided that Cyndaquil should have a battle with Houndour, he seemed a bit intimidated by the Dark Pokémon at first. At a therapy session, Nurse Joy said that it would be a good idea for Cyndaquil to be taught by Houndour on how to use his fire-type moves. During Ash's Gym Battle with Whitney, Cyndaquil watched along with Pikachu so that he could be inspired to use his fire-type moves on command. When the Gym Battle was finished, Cyndaquil managed to let out a burst of flame at will for a little bit, showing he had indeed been paying attention. Cyndaquil would soon be used in Ash's Gym Battle with Jasmine, where he was used against Jasmine's Steelix, Rusty. Though the Iron Snake Pokémon was a tough challenge, Cyndaquil managed to win. Cyndaquil would later be used in Ash's Gym Battle with Pryce. Cyndaquil had a tough time against Pryce's Mamoswine, but thanks to learning Inferno, he managed to win and evolve into Quilava. During Ash's battle with Jimmy Gold in the Silver Conference, Ash used Quilava against Jimmy's Yanmega, managing to tie with the Ogre Darner Pokémon. Sinnoh Personality and characteristics Personality-wise, Cyndaquil was the "baby" of Ash's group. In battles, he usually had to wait for the flame on his back to ignite before using any Fire attacks, though his excellent reflexes usually made up for it. After training with Houndour, Cyndaquil was able to ignite at will. Upon evolving, Quilava's personality was completely revamped as he became calm, serious, and stoic. Moves used Gallery Ash Cyndaquil Flamethrower.png Ash Cyndaquil Flame Wheel.png Clarissa Cyndaquil.png Clarissa Quilava.png Dawn Quilava.png Ash Quilava.png Ash Quilava Eruption.png CelesteTyphlosion.png Mr Moore Typhlosion Flamethrower.png Mr Moore Typhlosion.png Jimmy Typhlosion Flame Wheel.png Jimmy Typhlosion Quick Attack.png Mr Moore Typhlosion Headbutt.png Pokémon Trainer School Typhlosion Feraligatr.png Hilbert Typhlosion.png Notes *Based on his anime counterpart. *Cyndaquil is Ash's only Fire starter Pokémon that was not owned by another Trainer first. All of Ash's other Fire-type starters had previous owners who mistreated and abandoned them. Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokémon in Pokémon Aura Category:Pokémon native to the Johto region Category:Male Characters Category:Male Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters